Schatten des Imperiums (Comic)
'Schatten des Imperiums' wurde von John Wagner geschrieben und ist im Februar 1997 von Carlsen in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Comic ist zwischen den Filmen und einzuordnen. Im Rahmen der ''Essentials-Comicserie erschien im Februar 2008 eine Neuauflage des Comics. Lauftext Der Endsieg liegt für den gefürchteten Galaktischen Imperator Palpatine greifbar nah, als die Überreste der zerschmetterten Rebellenflotte verzweifelt Zuflucht und Zeit suchen, um neue Verbündete zu finden. Ein grimmiger Luke Skywalker, dem von Darth Vaders Enthüllungen in der Wolkenstadt Bespin noch der Kopf schwirrt, denkt über sein eigenes Schicksal und das der Rebellenallianz nach. Mittlerweile geht die Suche nach Han Solo, den der berüchtigte Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett gefangengenommen hat. Um der Rebellion den tödlichen Schlag zu versetzen, hat Palpatine einen neuen Plan ausgebrütet, von dem nicht mal Lord Vader etwas weiß. Zur Unterstützung hat der Imperator sich die Dienste der gewaltigen kriminellen Unterwelt gesichert, die in den Schatten des Imperiums lauert... Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Das Medienereignis des Jahres: ''Schatten des Imperiums erscheint in drei völlig unterschiedlichen Fassungen: als Roman, als eigenständiger Comic und als Musik-CD. Eine Multimedia-Saga, die endlich die Frage beantwortet, was in dem Zeitraum zwischen Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter geschah!'' Han Solo wurde von Boba Fett gefangengenommen und mit Karbonit umhüllt. Während Luke Skywalker und Prinzessin Leia versuchen, ihn zu befreien, schmiedet Imperator Palpatine finstere Pläne. Dazu vergewissert er sich der Hilfe der Schwarzen Sonne, einer gefährlichen Verbrecherorganisation, die in den Schatten des Imperiums lauert. An ihrer Spitze steht Prinz Xizor, dem keine Frau widerstehen kann – auch Prinzessin Leia nicht, wie sie feststellen muss... Handlung Der Prinz und der Dunkle Lord Prinz Xizor und Darth Vader wollen Luke Skywalker – der eine tot, der andere lebendig. Der junge Skywalker ist noch angeschlagen vom Kampf gegen Vader und hat noch mit der Offenbarung zu kämpfen, dass der Dunkle Lord sein Vater ist. Zu seinem Pech braucht das Imperium nicht lange, um ihn aufzuspüren. Ein Imperialer Kreuzer nähert sich der Rebellenflotte und dem Schiff, auf dem sich neben Luke auch Prinzessin Leia und die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 befinden. TIE-Jäger greifen an, die von Wedge Antilles und seinem Geschwader bekämpft werden. Währenddessen empfängt Vader eine Holoübertragung des Imperators, der ihn beauftragt sich nach Coruscant zu begeben, um mit Prinz Xizor ein Lieferabkommen auszuhandeln. Doch bringt Vader seine Bedenken zum Ausdruck, weiß aber nicht, dass Xizor beim Imperator ist und die Übertragung mitverfolgt. Das Misstrauen zwischen Vader und Xizor ist nicht länger zu leugnen. Boba Fett vs. IG-88 thumb|right|[[IG-88 greift Boba Fett an.]] Zielort des mandalorianischen Kopfgeldjägers Boba Fett ist Tatooine. Dort will er Han Solo, der in Karbonit eingefroren ist, bei Jabba dem Hutten abliefern, um ein erhebliches Kopfgeld einzustreichen. Doch plötzlich taucht die IG-2000 auf, an Bord anscheinend Attentäterdroide IG-88. Boba hat leichtes Spiel und zerstört das feindliche Schiff. Er vermutet einen Lockvogel und behält Recht, denn im nächsten Moment wird er von der IG-2000 erneut angegriffen und Bobas Schiff, die Sklave I, gerät stark unter Beschuss. Geschickt kann sich der Mandalorianer befreien und die IG-2000 endgültig vernichten. Jedoch ist die Sklave I zu stark beschädigt. Boba fasst den Entschluss sein Schiff reparieren zu lassen. Da er vermutet, dass auf Tatooine weitere Kopfgeldjäger auf ihn warten werden, steuert er Gall an, wo er ein sicheres Dock kennt. Vaders Auftrag Um an Luke heranzukommen, beauftragt Vader beim Training mit dem Lichtschwert Wrenga Jixton sich bei Jabba einzuschleusen und als Spitzel zu fungieren. Er macht Jix deutlich, dass er Luke lebend haben will. Es folgt das Lieferabkommen mit Xizor. thumb|left|[[Prinz Xizor empfängt Darth Vader.]] Anschließend führen Xizors persönliche Assistentin, die Attentäterdroidin Guri, und Xizor selbst eine Unterhaltung. Xizor erzählt ihr vom Treffen mit Vader, bei der er 300 Schiffe für ein gewisses Bauprojekt bei Endor zugesagt hat. Aus dem Gespräch wird deutlich, dass er Lukes Tod zu inszenieren und die Spuren zum Imperium zu führen beabsichtigt, um Vader vor dem Imperator in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Die Rivalität zwischen dem zweit- und drittmächtigsten Mann der Galaxis wird immer deutlicher. Die Rebellen gelangen an die Information, dass Boba Fett sein Schiff auf Gall reparieren lassen will. Ihr Plan sieht vor, dass Luke mit seinen X-Flüglern die imperialen Streitkräfte ablenkt, während Leia und ihre Mannschaft im Millennium Falken Boba Fett ausfindig machen, um Han zu befreien. Als Unterstützung haben sie den Schmuggler Dash Rendar auf ihrer Seite. Boba Fett ist auf Gall angekommen und wird prompt von den Kopfgeldjägern Bossk und Zuckuss aufgesucht. Sie versprechen sich einen Anteil der Beute, unterschätzen dabei aber, dass Boba lieber auf eigene Faust handelt. Boba eröffnet das Feuer und bewegt sich schnellen Schrittes auf die Sklave I zu. Mittlerweile haben auch die Rebellen Boba gefunden. Sowohl die Kopfgeldjäger, unter ihnen auch 4-LOM, als auch die Rebellen sind hinter dem Mandalorianer her. Boba Fett gelingt es 4-LOM mit seinem Blaster aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, danach ergreift er mit seiner Sklave I die Flucht. Der Millennium Falke kann Boba nicht mehr einholen, weil das Schiff von TIE-Jägern angegriffen wird. Außerdem wird Lukes X-Flügler aus den eigenen Reihen angegriffen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Computer des Angreifers manipuliert worden ist, sodass die Mission abgebrochen wird. Geheimprojekt des Imperiums Die Rebellen teilen sich auf, Prinzessin Leia plant eine verdeckte Mission, um sich in den Geheimdienst der Schwarzen Sonne einzuschleusen. Sie will herausfinden, wer für das Attentat auf Luke verantwortlich ist. Luke geht nach Tatooine und hält sich in Bens Hütte auf, wo er auch gleich die Gelegenheit hat sein neues Lichtschwert auszuprobieren. Jabbas Leute, darunter mittlerweile auch Jix, jagen Luke mit dem Auftrag ihn tot bei Jabba abzuliefern. Es scheint als habe er ein Abkommen mit Xizor. Luke und seine Verfolger geben sich eine Hetzjagd in der Bettlerschlucht, bei der Luke unerwartet Hilfe von Dash Rendar bekommt. Luke kann entkommen und erhält eine Nachricht von Koth Melan, dem Anführer der bothanischen Spione, die für Leia bestimmt ist. Die Nachricht deutet auf Informationen über ein Geheimprojekt des Imperiums. Luke erkennt die Wichtigkeit der Information und bricht nach Bothawui auf. thumb|right|[[Han Solo, gefangen in Karbonit.]] Bossk und die anderen Kopfgeldjäger wollen Han Solo, der sich immer noch in Boba Fetts Besitz befindet. Tatsächlich gelingt es Bossk die Sklave I kampfunfähig zu machen und letztendlich zu entern. An Bord der Sklave I macht Zuckuss dem Mandalorianer deutlich, dass er hätte verhandeln sollen. Boba aber stellt klar, dass er keineswegs daran denke mit ihm zu teilen. Ausgerechnet Furlag, der neu im Geschäft ist und Boba Fett maßlos unterschätzt, vermasselt Bossk und Zuckuss die Tour. Boba kann Furlag nämlich mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen, der den Mandalorianer bewachen soll. So kann Boba die Kontrolle über sein Schiff zurückgewinnen und entkommt samt Beute einem verärgerten und nach Rache dürstenden Bossk. Showdown auf Coruscant Während Jix und die anderen gegenüber Jabba in Erklärungsnot geraten, will Xizor dem Imperator davon überzeugen, dass Luke zu einem gefährlichen Feind wird. Aus dem Gespräch wird deutlich, dass der Imperator die Pläne für den Todesstern absichtlich den Rebellen zukommen ließ, sodass Xizor ihr Vertrauen gewinnen kann, um sie dem Imperium auszuliefern. Leia, getarnt als Boushh, und Chewbacca als Snoova, arrangieren ein Treffen mit Xizor. Als der Prinz seine manipulativen Pheromone einsetzt, bemerkt Leia, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt, sie fühlt sich zum Falleen hingezogen. Xizor gelingt es fast Leia sich vollständig gefügig zu machen, allerdings durchschaut Leia sein Spiel und verpasst ihm nach einem Kuss einen Kniestoß in die untere Region. Xizor lässt sie darauf hin verhaften und Chewbacca ermöglicht er die Flucht mit der Absicht, dass der Wookiee Kontakt zu Luke aufnimmt, um ihn zu seinem Palast zu locken. thumb|[[Xizors Palast explodiert.]] Luke steckt indessen in großen Schwierigkeiten. Auf Kothlis, wo er Koth Melan trifft, wird er von Kopfgeldjägern überrascht. Koth überlebt den Angriff nicht und Luke wird verhaftet. Mit einem Jedi-Gedankentrick kann er sich befreien, die Flucht gelingt ihm allerdings nur mit Landos Hilfe. Als Chewbaccas Nachricht sie erreicht, setzen sie Kurs auf Coruscant, um Leia aus Xizors Gefangenschaft zu retten. Vader wird vom Imperator nach Kothlis geschickt, um Luke zu holen. Dort erfährt der dunkle Lord von einem Kopfgeldjäger, dass Luke entkommen ist. Außerdem teilt Jix ihm mit, dass das zweite Kopfgeld, Luke zu töten, auf Vaders Namen läuft. Vader kann daraus nur folgern, dass Xizor nicht nur seinen Sohn töten, sondern ihm die Tat auch in die Schuhe schieben will. Er beschließt nach Coruscant zurückzukehren. Lukes Rettungsaktion gelingt, bis Xizor ihn mit seinem Trupp umzingelt. Mit einem Thermaldetonator kann Luke den Prinzen jedoch ablenken, einen zweiten schmeißt Lando in den Müllschacht. Während Xizor damit beschäftigt ist, lebend aus seinem eigenen Palast zu kommen, verschaffen sich Luke und seine Freunde Zeit für die Flucht im Millennium Falken. Xizors Palast wird von den Thermaldetonatoren vollständig zerstört, sodass der Prinz Rache schwört und nicht lange zögert. Er gibt seinem Commander per Funkspruch den Befehl, den Falken zu lokalisieren und zu vernichten. Der Falke wird von Xizors Flotte eingekreist, ein Entkommen scheint unmöglich, allerdings entschlüsselt Vader den Funkspruch Xizors – ein fataler Fehler für Xizor. Vader hat nun den endgültigen Beweis, den er lange gesucht hat, und nimmt umgehend Kontakt zum Prinzen auf. Er gibt Xizor ausdrücklich den Befehl, in zwei Minuten seine Schiffe zurückzuziehen und sich zu ergeben. Doch Xizor weigert sich und droht Vader die Angelegenheit vor den Imperator zu bringen. Vader zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und lässt Xizors Falleen's Fist nach dem Verstreichen der zwei Minuten zerstören. Dramatis personae Cover-Galerie Bild:Schatten_des_Imperiums_(Comic).jpg|Cover Bild:Schatten_des_Imperiums_(Comic)_Rückseite.jpg|Rückseite Bild:Essentials 4.jpg|Neuauflage Literaturangaben }} }} en:Shadows of the Empire (comics) es:Sombras del Imperio (cómics) fi:Shadows of the Empire (sarjakuva) nl:Shadows of the Empire (Comic) pl:Cienie Imperium (komiks) pt:Sombras do Império (quadrinhos) ru:Тени Империи (комикс) Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Star Wars (Carlsen) Kategorie:Essentials Kategorie:Legends-Quellen